darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1216
Quentin tries to find out information about James Forsythe from Carrie. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the mysterious frightening world of Parallel Time; for many generations the Collins family has lived under a curse. Somewhere in the abandoned west wing of the house there is a locked room. Once during each generation a member of the family is chosen by lottery to spend a night in the room. All who have done so have either died or gone insane. Recently, the lottery was held again and Gabriel Collins was chosen. Unbeknownst to the family, Gabriel hired another man to take his place. The man was found dead in the morning. Since then, the family has been convinced that the curse has been appeased, but on this night something has happened that will make them see how wrong they are. Quentin and Julia return to Collinwood and find Melanie cowering in the drawing room. She tells them the curse is not over and it must be a Collins family member who spends a full night in the room. Act I Melanie explains that it was Justin who gave her the warning. Quentin declares that a second lottery must take place as soon as possible. Julia thinks they should find Gabriel and force him back into the locked room; Quentin says he would probably kill him if he ever found him. Melanie cries and wonders if the family will ever be rid of the curse. Later, Quentin is walking through the woods, and realizes that someone is following him. Quentin arrives at the gatehouse where Carrie lives; Carrie sensed his presence before he could even knock on the door. She is distracted by something outside, but Quentin tells her he came alone. Carrie says that someone has followed him. Act II Quentin looks out the window, and whoever was following him runs off. He asks Carrie for any information about someone named James Forsythe, and she goes into a trance. In her vision, she sees James, who is young and handsome, walking arm-in-arm with another woman. The two are in love with each other, but the woman is sad because she belongs to someone else. They are entering a Collinwood that existed in the distant past, but Carrie’s vision ends there. She notes that James may still be somewhere around Collinwood, and isn’t sure if he is dead or alive. This greatly confuses Quentin, but he thanks for her for efforts and leaves. On his way back to Collinwood, Quentin is again stalked in the woods (however, this person is wearing different clothes). Quentin hides behind a tree so he can sneak up on his follower, who turns out to be Kendrick. Act III Kendrick claims he was not following him, and was only on his way to Collinwood to see Melanie. Quentin tries to kick him off the estate, but Kendrick is persistent and brushes past him. Kendrick finds Melanie on the terrace, who wanted to see her because he heard she was ill. Melanie is obviously feeling better, but she is on edge and doesn’t seem interested in talking to him. Kendrick convinces her that he wants to be someone she can confide in; she thanks him, but warns him she is very troubled and doesn’t know how he could help her. They share a kiss, but are caught in the act by Julia. Act IV Enraged, Julia tells Kendrick he is not welcome at Collinwood and orders Melanie back inside. Melanie stands up to Julia, and tells her that everyone at Collinwood needs to stop treating her like a child. After she heads back inside, Julia offers Kendrick any amount of money he wants to leave Collinsport forever and to never see Melanie again. Kendrick laughs off her proposal, noting that the Collins family has all the money in the world, and yet are completely miserable. Julia insists that Melanie must never leave Collinwood, but doesn’t reveal her condition. Kendrick leaves to head inside. In the drawing room, Quentin is reading a family history book when Kendrick walks in. Quentin is initially cold towards him, but admits the family isn’t exactly gracious hosts these days. He allows Kendrick to stay in the house as long as he likes, as long as he doesn’t start asking “the wrong questions.” After Quentin leaves, Kendrick sits down on the sofa. Suddenly, the door to the secret panel in the wall opens. Gabriel, now insane, emerges and attempts to kill Kendrick with a knife. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1841 PT) * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes (PT) * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) Background information and notes Production * Actor Christopher Pennock appears only briefly in this episode. Other than a shot of him in the reprise during the narration, he features only in a short scene at the end. * Closing credits scene: Gatehouse. Story * Kendrick is from Boston, when he was there he worked as a clerk in the Customs Office. He had a flat overlooking the harbor. He used to paint as a hobby. * TIMELINE: 7:10am/pm? at the start of the episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the opening narration, John Karlen says, "Collin family" instead of "Collins family". Category:Dark Shadows episodes